This invention relates to abrasive bodies.
One type of insert or cutting element for drill crowns currently available on the market consists of a diamond compact bonded to a support backing of metal bonded (cemented) carbide which in turn is bonded to a larger substrate of metal bonded carbide by means of a brazing filler metal. The brazing filler metal has a melting point about 700.degree. C. to ensure that a good bond is achieved and maintained between the substrate and backing during the severe conditions which will prevail during use of the drill crown. Care must be exercised during the manufacture of the inserts to ensure that degradation of the diamond compact layer does not occur during brazing of the backing to the substrate. This may be achieved by placing the diamond compact in contact with a heat sink during the brazing.